A Limited Happiness
by anonymousreader07
Summary: A surprise encounter results in Nazz recieving a little relationship advice from the most unlikeliest source. Smidgion of NxR and implied MxEdd.


Inspired by the movie 'Happy Accidents'. (Sooo in love with that movie!)

Enjoy!

* * *

A Limited Happiness

The road was dark and damn near deserted as the small red BMW flew by throwing up dirt and debris as it went. Going over eighty and steadily increasing the car flew down the semi-light highway occasionally switching lanes to avoid the slower cars. Engine roaring the driver threw all caution to the wind with the need to put as much distance behind her as possible. Away she sped from her anger, away she sped from her fears, away she sped from her hurt, away she sped from him.

Further and further, faster and faster!

Her heel clad foot pressed hard on the gas leaving it all in her dust.

Inside the car the blonde haired woman sobbed in anguish. She would sometimes pound against the driver's wheel and she would occasionally wipe against her face. Her makeup, which she had worked so hard on, ran obscenely though she had long since pulled a few tissues from her purse to ail her running nose.

On her radio a Kelly Clarkson CD blasted 'Last to Know' on repeat.

In her anger she would punch against the steering wheel and scream versus to the song that best fit her mood.

She had been on this way for near thirty minutes and continued on an additional thirty minutes before she finally began to calm down.

Her tears began to subside, her angry punches began to lessen and she was hoarse from all the screaming.

It wasn't until she began to calm down did she realize the highway she was on had a speed limit of 60 and she was doing well over 90!

She quickly slowed her speed finding herself very fortunate to have not run into any hideaway cops for she was certain that the highway she drove on was…

The blonde looked about suddenly trying to catch a glimpse of any and every roadside and highway sign she passed.

It was in that moment that the poor girl realized she had no idea what highway this was!

In her haste to run away from him she had jumped in her car and speed off blindly with no real destination in mind, leaving him deserted at the fancy Italian restaurant that she had been pressuring him for months to take her too.

Serves him right anyway for not driving them himself…but she supposed that since the only vehicle his family owned was a tractor there had really been no choice in the matter.

Her vision still blurred from the sting of recent tears but she found no help in the signs she passed.

With a defeated sigh she came to the obvious conclusion that she was lost.

The young woman started for the nearest exit knowing she would have to get her bearings if she were to get home.

Pulling off the deserted highway she made her way instead onto the deserted street with the low, dirt, graffiti, stained buildings and realized that she was most likely in some down town region area. The young woman tried to think of all the cities and towns near her suburban home.

As she crept silently down the road she came to realize that perhaps the streets weren't as deserted as she had thought they were. Sure there was no one out but there were definitely people about as she took in the many neon bar signs that flashed 'OPEN' and 'ALL DRINKS HALF PRICE TILL 1' and 'FREE SHOTS FOR SEXY LADY NIGHT'.

And she was able to hear all the ruckus and music and partying going on inside. For just the briefest of moments the young woman pondered the idea.

She could use a good drink right now maybe a dance or two with the ever suspenseful stranger.

Help blow some steam and get her mind off that jackass.

But as said before the idea was only pondered for a brief moment before she laid it down to rest.

She was fresh outta energy and feeling just a little sour toward all men right now. Damn him!

Again the young woman punched hard to her steering wheel.

She pulled onward down the clubbing street. She moved toward the passenger seat where her purse sat and began rummaging through it looking for her phone.

Right now seemed like a classic GPS moment.

She passed by the clubs and made her way to a more rural and hood looking area where there was still the occasional bar but it didn't seem as loud and as packed as before.

Seeing as the street was near empty and she had still yet to find her phone the young woman took her eyes off the road to give her purse a more thorough searching.

And sure her foot may have pressed a little harder on the gas than she had been intending, and yes her mind was elsewhere and her attention was on the retrieval of her phone, but to this day she swears it had all happened as fast as lightning!

From seemingly out of nowhere angry yells erupted from a bar as suddenly a hooded female ran stumbling out! Quick as a jackrabbit she regained her footing and hauled ass out the bar into the street only to be met with a pair of blinding lights from the quickly oncoming BMW!

Having gained hold of her cell the young blonde looked up in time to find the other woman just in front of her car!

She screams slamming on her brakes!

The woman in front of the car freezes in fear!

"HOLY SHIT!"

With a loud screeching the car halts just mere inches from the woman's legs!

The blonde inside the car is breathing heavily and shaking as she looks ahead with wide fearful emerald eyes at the stranger she almost turned to road kill.

A loud bang on the hood of her car causes the blonde to flinch in fear as the strange woman slams her hands angrily against the car and screams,

"Are you fucking crazy!? Are you blind, you moron!? You almost got me freakin' killed!"

The truth in that statement had the blonde trembling.

But there was something else about this stranger that brought another feeling to surface forcing it to mix in with the fear.

"You're lucky I'm outta time creep else I'd rip you from that pretty car and tear you a new one!"

And like a flashing light bulb switching on the blonde suddenly realized what that second emotion was!

It was familiarity!

That voice! The threats!

She knew the other woman! Heck she's known the other woman since near all of her childhood!

The blonde dimmed out her headlights to get a better view of the stranger.

And her suspicions were brought to a shocking confirmation!

She quickly inched down her window to cry out,

"Marie!?"

The young woman started at this!

With her short dark blue hair the other woman leaned in close squinting through the darkness to look to the driver.

She stood wearing tight fitting dark blue jeans a black tube top and a leather cropped jacket. In her hand she held a backpack.

She suddenly straightened with another start upon her own recognition,

"Nazz!?"

Nazz sat in the driver's seat of the vehicle mouth agape unable to find words at her shock.

No one in Peach Creek had seen or heard from Marie in nearly two years.

Angry yelling stole both girl's attention and they looked to find two very pissed off men making their way quickly toward them!

Again it happened fast to Nazz.

Like Lightening.

She snapped from her stupor to the sound of her passenger door opening and slamming shut.

Then she looked to her side to find Marie suddenly seated beside her pressing the doors lock button.

Her face was set in a steely glare with just the faintest hint of caution her only words being,

"Drive. Now!"

Nazz just sat there dumbstruck! What in the hell was happening!?

"Come on blondie! While I'm still young! Before they kill us both!"

Kill? Both?

"Wh-wh-wh-"

Suddenly Nazz's door was slammed by a guy hitting his fist against her window!

"Out of the car girlies!"

Another big guy came around to the front of the car and just as Marie had done before, slammed his fist down against the hood of the BMW.

"Where the fuck you think you're going Marie!?"

Looking to the guy in the front of the car with slight fear Marie started a mantra,

"Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive, drive, drive, drive-!"

By now Nazz had taken the hint,

"Yeah I hear yah Marie!" She cried as she drew her window the rest of the way up, for the guy kept pounding away at her window and occasionally trying to rip her locked door open! "It's kinda difficult with a giant standing in front of the car!"

The guy in front of the car brought his hands together in a giant fist and brought his hand down hard making the whole car bounce!

"These guys ain't freakin' playing around Nazz!"

Marie yelled unconcerned for the man in front of them as she leaned down over Nazz's legs stretching herself to press her hand against the gas!

Nazz screamed for her own foot was still against the brakes causing the car to reeve up! The two guys faltered but only a little and seeing as the girls were being uncooperative they stepped up their attacks!

The guy at the window slammed his fist in so hard that this time the window cracked and the guy in front of the car continued slamming against the car's hood making it dent.

Nazz was screaming now and Marie yelled,

"Get your damn foot of the brake!"

But instead the blonde threw the gear shift into reverse then removed her foot from the brake throwing the car backwards! The girls screamed and the two men stared in angry shock!

The street was very narrow as it was only one way. With the car flying back in a disoriented way it teetered to one side of the road then the other sometimes hitting against the cars parked on the side of the road earning these cars (and Nazz's as well) some nasty scratches!

They passed an intersection and Nazz yelled for Marie to take her hand off the gas.

Marie obliged before quickly lifting herself back properly into her seat! She was in time to see the two large men chasing after them yelling angry obscenities.

Nazz then threw the gear back into 'drive' before taking off turning into the intersection!

They flew down the street and headed back towards the nearest highway.

…

Once the fear and shock had faded away Nazz was surprised to find that Marie could laugh.

She laughed so hard she held at her sides as though in pain.

"Oh my-Oh my god!" She laughed as she leaned heavily against the door frame, "That was so…that was so…_INSANE_!"

"It's not freakin' _funny_ Marie!" Nazz screamed as she merged onto some highway she wasn't familiar with, "What the hell was that!? Who were they!? What did they want!? What did you do!?"

"I don't know!" Marie screamed back before continuing in her laughter. "You should have…you should have seen the look on your face! _Priceless_!"

"Were those men going to kill you!? Marie are you in a gang or something!?"

"What!? _No_!"

"Then WHAT. WAS. _THAT_!?"

"I _SAID_ I don't know!"

Nazz scoffed incredulously at the obvious lie, "Oh my god Marie you disappear for two years and-!"

"I didn't disappear! Take this exit here!"

She was angry but she was also still in such shock that Nazz could only obey the command.

"Stay on the loop exit and then get onto E-40."

Nazz shook her head unable to believe the last fifteen minutes of her life as she continued on with Marie's instructions.

For a while nothing was said before Marie inquired, "Are you listening to Kelly Clarkson? Let's turn this crap off." She then began to play around with Nazz's radio, station surfing.

The blonde stared at the other woman with wide eyes for a moment before speaking her statement again,

"You disappear for two years and then I find you in the shadiest part of the city being chased down by thugs? Marie, are you seriously not in a gang?"

"I said no already! Don't ask me again!"

"Then who were those men?"

"Just some guys I met playing pool."

Nazz nodded slowly trying to be understanding, "Okay…okay so what they wanted to kill you because…they sucked at the game or what?"

Marie sat leaned up against the passenger armrest with a smile that made her look like the cat who caught the canary, "Yeah sure, that's what it was."

Nazz released a grudging sigh before looking around for her cell phone once again. In all the excitement it had fallen on the floor near the gas pedals. Slowing down some she was able to reach down and pick it up.

"Alright whatever, I'm calling your sisters this is so ridiculous."

"What did you-!? No! You can't!" Marie snapped snatching the phone angrily from Nazz.

"Marie what are you-!?"

"I don't need you telling my sisters any of this right now!"

Nazz fumed angrily, "So it _is_ a gang thing! Just admit it Marie!"

"It's not a fucking gang! It's nothing I swear just some guys I played pool with a little down on their luck! Seriously Nazz I don't need my family worrying over the little shit!"

"Dude! That doesn't even make the_ least_ bit of sense! You had to have known those guys personally for that kind of rage! Look what they did to my window! _Look_!"

Marie rolled her eyes, "Don't worry blondie that is so repairable."

"Your family is worried sick, okay!"

"Oh, really!" Snapped Marie, "And tell me how are my lovely sisters doing now? Tell me how much they miss me since you've obviously gotten to know them so well over the years! Tell me has May been taking good care of the old trailer home? Has she finally stopped popping babies? Last I heard there were three. How many is she up to now? And please tell me some of them are Lumpy's. Oh and Lee! How is she doing? Have you heard back from her yet? She took off for Chicago chasing after Loud-mouth when he got a job down there. I remember that. I hardly hear from her no phone calls, no notes; no anything but tell me how's she been since you all are so tight now!"

Nazz fumed, "She sends May post cards every now and then. And May has had another child since you've left and they are_ all_ Ed's."

"Says her."

"Either way that's still _your_ niece that you have yet to meet."

Marie shot her a glare, "Why are you suddenly so cool with my sisters?"

"This isn't middle-school Marie we're not a bunch of fighting teenagers anymore."

For a long moment there was silence. Nazz looked to find Marie watching her still.

The blue haired girl smirked, "Nope you're right blondie. I could never imaging in middle-school you'd allow yourself to get so haggard. Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Nazz opened her mouth then closed it, "I-I was in a rush-"

"You were crying." Marie said in a way that left no room for argument. She allowed her gaze to drift to the fleeting scenery.

Nazz's frown deepened as she looked to the road ahead of them.

Nazz was still upset from the earlier events this evening and still shaken from the run in downtown and angry at Marie.

There was such a surge of emotions right now she wanted to start crying again.

Instead she concentrated on the soft rock that Marie had play for them.

After a moment when they were coming to a point where the highway split off into two different directions Marie said, "Keep to the left. Stay on E-40."

Nazz allowed her gaze to shift to her, "You live down here? You seem like you know the area pretty good."

Marie gave a soft nod, "I'll probably be relocating soon though. Landlady's a bitch."

"Will you be coming back to Peach Creek?"

She took her time before allowing her dark gaze to roll onto Nazz, "I'm never going back to Peach Creek again."

Nazz frowned, "Marie, I don't understand-"

"I know you don't. Nobody does."

The blonde looked to her passenger than back to the road again, "Look…if this has anything to do with Double-D then-"

"Don't talk to me about him!" She sneered suddenly "No part of my life has _anything_ to do with him!"

It was such a sudden ferocity that Nazz did as was told and just allowed the entire subject to drop.

Again they rode for a time in silence before Marie spoke up,

"Sorry blondie. I didn't mean to bite."

Nazz's gaze shifted toward Marie then back to the road, "You're…I mean…_obviously_ you're going through tough times."

Marie ignored that comment and instead said, "You picked a pretty bad place to go out on the town. Are you by yourself?"

"I wasn't going 'out on the town' I had a date."

Marie's brows rose up with just the slightest hint of interest, "A date that made you cry?"

Nazz felt she really needed to clean herself up but there was simply no time at the moment.

But with the line of questioning going back and forth Nazz thought up a nice and fair compromise.

"Hey, you answer one question and then I answer one question. That's how we'll do this."

Marie scoffed, "I really don't care."

"Fine then. We can just sit in silence for the rest of the ride."

"Fine by me." The dark haired girl said with a half shrug of her shoulders.

That conclusion actually worked better in her favor. She didn't need blondie meddling around in her business just to run off and spread the word.

She settled in ready for a nice long lapse in silence when suddenly Nazz spoke up,

"Oh and by the way, Double-D is back in town. He asked about you…"

A moment passed where Marie sat tense in her seat. She turned a mean glare onto the blonde, "You foul bitch."

Nazz played oblivious, "I was just saying…I didn't think it would matter much since…you know you said you didn't care."

The blonde gave an uncaring sniff and her gaze remained cool and on the road and Marie just really wanted to do some serious damage to her face.

"How long's he been back?" She spat.

"About two months now."

"Well what'd he-?"

"Actually it's my turn to ask the question now. Have you been living in that downtown area all this time?"

Marie sneered but answered anyway, "Yes. What'd he say about me?"

"He was wondering where you were. What you were up to." Nazz looked to her, "We all were."

Marie crossed her arms moodily not looking at all pleased with that answer.

"What made you just…up and leave so suddenly?"

"Oh like you don't know!?" Sneered Marie angrily making Nazz start with a bit of surprise.

"No, I don't. Should I?"

Marie gave her a long calculating stare. "He hasn't…said anything about…?"

Nazz waited for Marie to finish that sentence but when it dragged on she said, "Double-D seemed as surprised as everyone else."

Marie gave a bitter chuckle, "Then he's a clever actor isn't he?"

"Or maybe he seriously doesn't know, Marie."

The dark haired girl made a soft, _"Pfft."_ With a roll of her eyes.

Again they were met with silence before Marie looked back to her and said, "It was because of him. Tell him that next time you see him."

Nazz's green eyes widened with a start at that.

Back when Marie and Edd had officially started going out it had taken all of Peach Creek by surprise. They had seemed so horribly matched so completely opposite that no one expected it to last for more than a few weeks if that. But it surpassed a few weeks into a few months and then turned into years.

Marie and Edd had been together for three years.

It had went on for so long so perfectly that to Nazz they had become the ideal couple. Sure they were complete and total opposites but they worked. And perhaps they worked_ because_ they were such opposites. They could laugh at their arguments; speak to each other as though they were the only ones in the room, and no matter what they just seemed to _get_ each other. There was some sort of understanding between the two and you just knew you couldn't completely get it unless you were one or the other.

Something deep. Perhaps on a whole other level. Something real.

Nazz had on more than one occasion found herself jealous of their relationship. Wishing she someday soon would have one of her own. A relationship just like theirs.

But that was high-school. And college was another deal. Edd had been accepted into NYU law and from there on out, for some strange reason this seemed to put a strain on things.

From then it seemed they were always in some argument about something. And not one of their frivolous little spats that they would laugh about. Full on blown arguments.

It was of course believed that it was Edd's leave that was putting a strain on the relationship. But some believed it was something deeper than that.

Nazz hadn't known what to believe, Edd wouldn't talk about it and Nazz wasn't nowhere near close enough with the Kanker girl to ask her.

So it stayed just between the two of them.

After Edd left for school they only lasted two months more before their relationship fizzled out and died.

"But…but how? Why?"

Marie kept her silence before silently asking,

"What happened with your date?"

"What?"

Marie looked to her then, "It was my turn for a question." Her eyes trailed over the blonde, "That's a pretty dress."

Nazz focused more intently on the road. What did it matter that she had on a pretty dress? A pretty red, slim fitting, sleeveless dress that hugged at her perfect figure and flared out flirtatiously at the thighs? It had all been a waste anyway.

"Musta been a special night." Marie said in an almost mocking tone as she once again took in the girls tear stained makeup.

The blonde fumed before saying, "We uh…got into a fight."

Marie nodded slowly.

"How was it because of Double-D that you left?"

At this Marie nonchalantly replied, "Sorry. Boundaries."

"Hey, we had a deal."

"I never agreed to answer _all_ of your stupid questions."

Nazz pursed her lips then tried again, "Where have you been staying?"

"I'm rooming with another girl in some duplex next to down town."

"That doesn't really answer the question."

"I'm not giving out my address if that's what you want. Besides like I said I won't be there for too much longer."

"Well is it at least a safe spot?"

Marie looked to Nazz at this; the blonde girl never looked from the road.

With a sigh Marie informed, "Yes. I'm safe Blondie."

Nazz nodded.

"Who was he?" Asked the other girl with a light smirk now, "I know it wasn't Kevin."

Nazz sighed, "No, it wasn't Kevin."

Her and Kevin had been on and off throughout almost all of high school. Senior year after trying and failing so many times they finally were able to call it quits for good.

Marie stared, "So?"

Nazz blinked rapidly for some reason feeling a sting behind her eyes just thinking of the man.

She swallowed thickly and spoke,

"Rolf."

She suddenly felt a shove on her arm as Marie non-to-gently pushed her crying, "Get the fuck outta town! You and foreign boy!?"

"Don't shove me I'm driving!"

"You're lying!"

"I am not! Rolf is my boyfriend we've been going out for almost a year now!"

Marie's jaw dropped, "Shut up!"

"Totally serious, dude!"

"Since when!?"

"Since almost a year ago! Duh!"

Marie fell back in her seat and laughed, "No way! I never would have guessed you two of all people would hook up!"

At this Nazz almost felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

"You know that's exactly what everyone said about you and Double-D when word first got out about you two."

Marie gave a whimsical smile at that, "Yeah." Her smile slowly faded though as a sudden thought ran through her mind.

"Wait." Marie said turning back to Nazz, "He's the reason you've been crying? What'd he do try and wear the dinner in celebration of a good harvest or some crap like that?"

"No!" Nazz cried, "Not anything like that…Like I said we just…had a fight."

"Aww, Wilbur taking up all your time?"

Nazz pursed her lips to keep them from trembling. Again she blinked rapidly to keep the few tears at bay though she failed miserably.

The whole time Marie watched her with a cool and uncaring gaze from her passenger seat.

"He's…uh…He's leaving. And he waits till the last moment to tell me this."

"Leaving where? He's going back to that third world country of his?"

Nazz nodded swallowing thickly trying her damndest not to cry in front of Marie and her judgmental stare.

"Huh…so he's finally going back. I always thought he would. He always kept it hard core with his country's traditions."

Nazz was shaking her head, "No, he wasn't supposed to go back! What's so great about…he doesn't have to go! He doesn't have to go! And to wait till just…he's leaving in just three months! Three months Marie! He's been planning on returning for months now and he waits till the last minute to tell me! It's so unfair!"

"Is there a reason he's going back?"

"What does it matter!? The way he spoke it sounded like he was never coming back! How could he…just leave like that!"

Marie turned her gaze back out to the dark scenery. She hated how blondie sounded so familiar…like she had stolen the exact same words from her mouth from two years ago.

For a moment there is silence save for the soft rock on the radio that almost drowns out Nazz's sniffles.

The blonde takes deep and quavering breaths before saying in a broken tone,

"May-maybe…I try to hard…maybe that's the problem…"

Marie looked to her, "Try to hard…?"

With sad and distant green eyes that looked out to the road Nazz said, "I've always…_always_ wanted the perfect relationship. What with that whole fuck up through high school with Kevin…the few flings after and…and then Rolf. I thought I had found it. I finally thought that…" The smallest of smiles pulled on the corner of Nazz's lips, "He's weird you know…crazy, strange…as are most of the guys in our old neighborhood, you remember." Marie allowed her own hidden smile to pull at that, "But he's so…It's hard to describe him. Rolf is like two different people in one, the crazy, strange Rolf that you see every day and then another more caring, more gentle Rolf. A Rolf who makes me smile and laugh, who understands me, who's always on my side…the Rolf that loves me."

Nazz gave another sniff as she whipped at more escaping tears.

"I had always wanted that special kind of relationship you know. The perfect kind. The one that you and Double-D used to have." Marie's expression softened into slight surprise at this, "I thought I had finally found it with Rolf." She gave the softest of sighs, "Guess I was wrong…_again_. It's not fair."

Marie stared still slightly shocked.

Her and Edd…the perfect relationship?

Marie lowered her dark brown gaze to the floor then looked back to the blonde.

Slowly, softly she spoke, "Fair…? Who the hell ever said relationships were _fair_?" Looking out to the darkened road Marie firmly stated, "Relationships are _not_ fair. They're…sacrifices. Wars and battles. _Everyday's_ a battle."

Nazz looked to her only for a moment before returning her gaze to the road.

"What-?"

"Double-D ended the relationship." Spoke Marie quickly though cautiously, "A few weeks after he…after he got accepted to NYU Law." She lowered her head slightly allowing her blue bangs to hide half of her face as it normally did, "He thought we should take a break while he was away. You know, long distance relationships are…they're stressful and…and it would probably be best to not feel so obligated to one another during the times he was away."

Marie leaned heavily back in her seat before darkly saying, "In case you don't realize that's just guy talk for: I want to see what other potential is out there. It was like he was telling me to sit put while he went out and sampled the single life in New York and like I was supposed to just wait here for him if he didn't find what he was looking for. Oh, I let him have it all right. We fought…damn near everyday about it till he left. Just to get me to shut up he did try the long distance relationship thing but I…I knew he just wasn't…one-hundred percent into it so…I just let it go. But I damn sure wasn't about to sit around like some pathetic puppy waiting for her boy to come home. It didn't seem much like a big deal to me. Everyone was in their own little world. School, relationships, kids, life…so I…just left. Just like that."

For a moment Nazz sat taking it all in then slowly she spoke, "But Marie…every time he's back for vacation he asks for you. I can tell he misses you. It doesn't have to end like that you two can still-"

"No we can't." Marie said firmly, "We can't just…go back to that. He's got his studies, and I just know the kid is kicking ass at that school. He can't use a distraction like me and I can't…I can't sit back and wait for him. So you see it works out best this way, I see that now. Just one last casualty on the battlefield."

For a moment Nazz was stunned into silence.

"But-but Marie you can-"

"Shut up blondie and quite making that stupid face. When are you going to realize life isn't about happily ever afters? This is the real world and sometimes…relationships just…just end."

At Nazz's total look of devastation Marie smiled almost with exasperation she said,

"Geez blondie, you know what your problem is? You love to hard. You're so busy trying to create this picture perfect relationship when you…when you just need to_ enjoy_ it…just enjoy the moments of happiness that you have."

Marie's smile flourished and her eyes softened beautifully in memory,

"Double-D and I…we had our moments we _loved_ our happiness when we had it…we _relished_ it. We…"

She trailed off here allowing her mind to slip into her past times with the know-it-all Ed-boy. She gave a discrete sniff and quickly whipped at her eyes, she strengthened her voice before looking to Nazz,

"Do you love Rolf?"

Nazz didn't miss a beat, "Yes. I do."

"Then go to him while you still got the time. And tell him how you feel…and you enjoy each other for what you can give to each other now…"

Nazz's heart raced as she listened intently to every word the other girl said, "Because…" Marie spoke looking sadly out to the dark scenery, "contrary to popular belief…happiness _is_ limited…believe me. It won't last forever."

Both girls kept their eyes on the road ahead as silence shrouds over them.

It was a long time before Marie spoke up again,

"Exit here."

…

Nazz was surprised when Marie told her to pull to a stop at a train station.

"Alright blondie well it's been fun."

"Wait, what the hell!? Where are you going Marie!?"

Marie stood from the car allowing the car door to slam behind her; she began to rummage through her backpack as Nazz rolled her passenger window down.

"Marie!"

The dark haired girl only gave Nazz an annoyed look before pulling out a large wade of cash from her back pack.

She gave a half shrug as she began counting through it, "Don't know yet."

Nazz stared wide eyed at the large amount of cash in the other girl's hands.

Perhaps, she thought warily, this had something to do with the two burly guys demanding Marie's head on a platter.

Pulling out a certain amount of money Marie then leaned in against the car, "Here," She said handing a large roll of cash to Nazz, "That's a little over a grand. To get rid of these dents and scratches and…you might wanna do something with that window as well."

The money in her hand Nazz stared in disbelief, "_Mariiieee_!" she cried tired and exasperated, "This isn't right! What are you doing with all this money!?"

"Sorry Blondie, twenty questions is over." Marie grinned, "Trust me it's cool. Just take it. You helped me out back there so I'm showing some gratitude."

Nazz looked to the money unsurely before reluctantly taking in the 'gratitude'.

Marie looked to the train station then back to Nazz. She leaned in more heavily against the car and spoke lowering her tone lightly.

"Hey…blondie listen um…when you see Double-D again tell him…tell him not to worry so much about me anymore. Tell him I'm fine." Marie allowed her gaze to fall her expression darkening with an emotion she wished not to show, "And…tell him…I don't need him anymore."

Nazz stared sadly at the girl before her. She wanted to bring her back to Peach Creek with her…but knew good and well to ask this of the other girl would be futile.

Marie straightened before moving to back away from the car.

Her smoldering brown eyes caught Nazz's emerald green.

She forced a smile, "Ciao, blondie."

"Marie…"

Said girl's smile softened sadly, "Good luck with foreign boy."

Marie then turned on her heel and headed back into what was left of her life.

Nazz watched her until she entered the building. Marie never again turned back to look to her.

And Nazz was suddenly hit with a horrific feeling that this may be the very last time she would ever see the Kanker sister again.

With the last of her form disappearing behind the building doors Nazz finally spoke after her,

"Good luck to you too, Marie."

…

It was near three in the morning and Nazz knew she was taking a chance. Pounding on the door this late at night anyone could have answered. But she didn't care, she had to see him.

Her desperate and anxious look eased into joy when the disheveled farm boy opened up looking groggy with sleep. His weary look turned to surprise at the sight of her.

"Nazz-girl?" he spoke through the screen door before pushing it open.

She still wore her dress and she had made to take care of her makeup problem though her eyes were still puffy and red from her crying throughout the night.

He continued looking over her his brows creasing with worry, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Nazz also looked him over, her lips pulled into a light smile as she gave a breathless chuckle, "Oh…dude…you're still wearing…?"

He was still wearing his formal looking suite that he had worn to dinner; Nazz reached a hand out to grip lightly at the blazer.

Rolf frowned running a hand through his already haggard hair, "I…after I walked back from the restaurant I just kinda…crashed into bed."

He had long since dropped the third person way of speech he used to use so often.

Nazz looked to him then her expression sorrowful and apologetic.

This caught Rolf by surprise. Just a few hours ago she had been in a blood thirsty rage.

He wondered what had changed.

"You're still wearing your dress." he pointed out obviously.

Lowering her gaze to the side Nazz gave her head a light shake, "I never made it home."

Rolf's worry escalated, he moved closer and placed his hands on her shoulders, "What happened?"

Nazz's frown deepened as she brought one hand up to place against one of Rolf's wrists she looked up pinning him with her green gaze.

There was so much to tell.

So much she wanted to say to him.

About Marie, about Double-D, about his leaving, about her sorrow, about how she was scared for them and for the future.

But it was as Marie had said…they didn't have much time left.

So instead Nazz said,

"I love you."

Rolf's serious expression morphed to surprise.

His face heated up as it did whenever such confessions or intimacies arose between the two. Rolf would like to think he was used to it by now but she always managed to catch him off guard.

"I…I love you too Nazz." He looked nervous before stating, "About earlier this evening, I didn't mean to-"

"Rolf…" Nazz spoke lowly as she moved closer to the farm boy standing on tip toe she allowed her arms to wrap around his neck. She leaned in heavily against him, happy to have his tall, strong frame against her again, her lashes lowered over an intent gaze, "We can talk about it later."

Rolf's hands quickly lowered to her hips as he leaned back against the doorframe for support, his heart slammed as he took in her inviting gaze. He chanced a quick look back into his darkened house then back to the now smiling Nazz.

His voice lowered to a whisper, "Your knocking may have woken Nana, I don't think we shou-"

Nazz silenced him well with her lips pressed firmly to his own.

He breathed in deep as her arms tightened around him, her lips moved knowingly against his own allowing him to properly taste her before he found himself pulling her more firmly against him and deepening the kiss with the need to have more of her.

Rolf soon allowed himself to relax against the doorframe as his hands began to roam and her hands began to run through his hair.

He suddenly decided he didn't give three potatoes if Nana was to find them.

And Nazz found she was indeed happy.

Even with the impending future of Rolf's leave, what they would do, how long he would be away, whether or not he would even be coming back…what would become of them.

It didn't matter right now.

Only now mattered now.

She was happy with Rolf and she would cherish the few moments of happiness she had left with him.

Because, as said before, contrary to popular belief happiness_ is_ limited.

We must embrace every moment of it.

~FIN~

My ending seems a little butchered...but ah well. It's late and I'm sleepy.^-^ Review if you can find the time!


End file.
